Niñeras Z
by SweetDBZ
Summary: Bulma,Milk y 18 dejaran a sus retoños con los padres 1 semana y media pero lo que sus padres no saben esque un nuevo infierno los espera
1. Chapter 1

**TITULOS **

GRITOS

habla normal

_pensamientos_

_**lo que esta pasando**_

_**Y SIN MAS PREAUMBULOS: !NIÑERAS Z PRIMER CAPITULO MAMA ESTRELLA!**_

* * *

**CORPORACION CAPSULA**

VG: Bueno mujer habla ya para que nos "citaste" - dijo nuestro Principe gruñon

BL: Pues veras Veggie...

VG: !QUE NO ME LLAMES ASII!- anuncio con un rojo escarlata en sus mejillas

BL: Esta bien bueno veras "principito"-menciono con sarcasmo-Tendran que cuidar a SUS hijos por 1 semana y medio ya que nosostras saldremos en la TV

GK: Milk y porque van a salir en televesion-pregunto nuestro inocente heroe

ML: Pues veras...

**FLASH BAK**

* * *

Nuestras queridas amigas Milk Bulma y C18 andaban por la ciudad con un monton de compras obviamente puuuraa ropa vamos sin contar que una sombra seguia a las amas de casa que charlaban amenamente

ML: JA! Ya quiero ver la cara de Goku cuando me veo por la noche con esto!-Saca un Baby doll rojo

BL: Milk baja eso que nos ven las personas-Dijo bulmis avergonzada por que todas las personas las veian

C18: Baah si se me acercan a parlotear los mando a Namek-dijo en un tono tetrico

ML: Das miedo-Dijo asustadisa

La sombra las seguia de cerca con un rojo carnesi en sus mejillas por el baby doll de Milk ya que como toda buena sombra escucho la conversacion se armo de valor se saco el abrigo que lo cubria y jalo a las "damitas"

BL: Ehh que hacemos aqui quien nos jalo!-dijo no mas bien exigio saber la peliazul

SÑ: Yo seño...-No pudo terminar por que de casualidas las mujeres compraron cosas para el hogar y le dieron un sartenazo

ML: Para que nos trajo aqui APROVECHADO!

SÑ: Tranquilas señoras

BL/ML/C18: AQUIEN LLAMAS SEÑORA ESTUPIDOOO!- PUUUUUUUUM otro sartenazo

SÑ: Emm perdon señoritas veran yo me llamo Alex soy un productor de TV que quiere saber como es la vida de la Heredera de Corporacion capsula y sus amigas y pues le pregunto si quieren participar- Dijo el director Alex nervioso a que le den otro sartenazo

C18: Hummm por mi esta bien me quiero librar de Marron esa chiquilla es muy imperactiva-Acepto la rubia

BL: Esta bien ademas nos vendrian bien unas vacaciones ah pero no puede ser en la C.C tiene que ser en como en un set- dijo nerviosa ella sabia que si hacian de set a la C.C su marido desintegraria las camaras en menos de 1 segundo

AX: E es esta bien pero veran tambien tendran que.. emmm convivir con otras persona..- no pudo terminar porque Milk hablo

ML: Yo tambien acepto no importan las condiciones

AX: Bueno seño..ritas aqui tienen mi tarjeta

Cuando el productor se fue porque el caracter de las "señoritas" era muuuy fuerte nuestras amas de casa chillaron de emocion claro esta solo Milk y Bulma 18 solo atino a abrazarlas ya que si bien es muy fria pero con sus amigas no lo demuestra mucho

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

ML: Y eso paso

KRL: Woe quien hiva a pensar que se convertiran en es..- No pudo terminar porque a nuestro Veggie no le encanto la idea

VG: ANO MUJER YO NO VOY A CUIDAR AL MOCOSO Y MENOS CON ESTAS SABANDIJAS EN MI CASAAA!-exploto el principe

KRL/GK: NOSOTROS TAMPOCOO..-se dieron cuenta de que los insultaron- OYEEEEE!  
BL: PUES TE GUSTE O NO PRINCIPITO LO CUIDARAS ME OISTE!-tambien exploto la heredera

VG: AMI NO ME DAS ORDENES Y CUANDO DIGO QUE NOO! ES NOOOOOOO!

BL: SI NO LO CUIDAS TE QUEDARAS SIN COMER 4 MESES DORMIRAS EN EL SOFA DE POR VIDA TE EXPLOTARE LA CAMARA DE GRAVEDAD Y TE DEJO SIN POSTRE POR LAS NOCHES!..

ML/18: Y LO MISMOO VA PARA USTEDES!-dijeron señalandose mientras los señalados se hacen chiquitos

GK/KRL: Si señoritas!

VG: Agg esta bien cuidare al mocoso- dijo con fastidio el principito

BL: Asi me gusta bueno ahora con permiso vamos a despedirnos-se adrentaron en la C.C para saludar a sus hijitos

ML: GOTEEN!-llamo la pelinegra

GT: Si mami

BL: TRUNKSS!- grito la de mayor pulmones pero este no le hacie caso por estar en los videojuegos- TRUNKS VEN AHORA MISMO O TE CANCELO LOS VIDEOJUEGOS!

TR:-Pego un brinco y en un segundo estuvo alli- Que paso ma

18: -No tuvo que llamar a su hija porque esta al sentir su presencia fue donde ella- Marron

BL: Bueno miren sus padres los van a cuidar una semana y media porque vamos hacer estrellas-se les hacen extrellas en los ojos a las 3-y en esa semana y media..

BL/18/ML: Haganle las vidas imposibles a sus padres-dijeron con voz siniestra y ojos sadicos

TR/GT/MR: Si mama!- dijeron los niños en forma militar y asustados por la voz de sus madres

GT: Mami que es ser una estrella-todos se calleron al estilo anime

ML: Agg no hagas preguntas y hagan lo que te dije

TR: Mami me das permiso de hacer todooo lo que queramos-pregunto con una sonrisa malevola en el rosto las mujeres se miraron entre ellas asintieron con una sonrisa sadica a lo que trunks trago saliva para luego sonreir de la misma manera al igual que sus compinches amigos

En eso llegan los padres de familia y se asustan por las carcajadas malevolas que suenan en la habitacion y vegeta rompe el silencio

VG: Ya oyeron a sus madres mocosos los vamos a cuidar por una semana y media- dijo con fastidio impresionante

GK: Vamos Vegeta se mas comprensivo con los niños ven Goten comamos Pastel-y se teletransportaron al destino favorito de los saiyans: la cocina

BL: Bueno nos vamos y ya saven niños "comportensen"- dijo con sarcasmo que fue desapercibido por los adultos pero no con los niños que compredieron el mensaje

VG: _Estan planeando algo sea lo que sea no me gusta_

* * *

**EN EL AUTO CON LAS CHICAS**

BL: El infierno les comienza...

ML/18/BL: AHORAAA!

Rien a carcajadas porque es cierto el infierno para los saiyans empieza ahoraa!

**FIN CAPITULO 1**


	2. Capitulo 2 Un nuevo infierno

**NIÑERAS Z CAPITULO 2:**

**!EL NUEVO INFIERNO¡**

* * *

**CON LAS NIÑERAS**

VG: Listo mocosos ya se fueron sus madres que quieren hacer-dijo tomando la iniciativa- quieran lo que quieran no cuenten conmigo estare en la Camara de Gravedad

TR: Ts ts ts ts papa tengo el telefono de mama y si te vas le dire que te portastes muuuy mal y tu ya sabes los castigas de mama verdad- menciono en tono cinico el diablillo

VG: -traga saliva- Agg esta bien mocoso ahora ya de una vez escupan que demonios quieren hacer

TR/MRN/GT: Vamos al parque de diversioones!- ustedes se preguntan cuando diablos llego goten pos ni yo se pero ahy esta xD

KRL: -nervioso el calvo? se- Emm niños no quieren otra cosa? como no se... cualquier cosa

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-se escucho en toda la Corporacion capsula a lo que nuestros heroes se taparon los oidos

VG: Mocosos del demonio los escucho perfectamente no me griteen!- dijo caun con los oidos tapados

GK: -suspira- Venga llevemoslos al parque de diversiones dicen que hay muchos ositos acidos :D -_Ahora ya sabemos de donde saco la idiotez_ piensa vegeta

YEEEEEEEEEEI- Dijeron los niños y nuestro heroe Kakar... Goku

VG: Kakarotto en que nos metiste esos niñatos arrazaran con todos los dulces y no podremos dormir

KRL: Si goku yo ya eh ido con Marron y te juro que se nos van a perder mas de 5 veces

GK: No tranquilos dejenlo todo en mis manos -dice muy confiado a lo que todos atinan a imaginarse a Goku cuidando a los pequeños

VG: Insisto Kakarotto deberias dejar de comer esos Ositos asi ya no te vuelves mas idiota !NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NIÑEROS!-_JA! eso_ _creen _piensa la autora

KRL: Si eso lo sabemos todos Veggie- dijo haciendo burla pero al darce cuenta de la mirada asesina se retracto- digo vegeta pero tu sabes que si no los cuidamos bien sus madres se enojaran y yo no quiero que eso pase

Todos tragan saliva al ver a sus esposas con el kaio ken aumentado 100 veces por ver a sus hijos llorar

GK: Vez vegeta ahora bajemos y por hay derecho almorzamos por alla porque tengo mucha hambre-dijo sobandose la barrigita

KRL/VG: IDIOTA ACABAMOS DE COMEEER!-dijeron dandole un zape

GK: Aay ay ay ay bueno pero ya llevenmoslo

Y asi nuestros heroes se fueron volando hasta el parque de diversiones mientras nuestras damas aterrizaban en el set de C.C

* * *

BL: Aaah aire limpio-dijo viendo la naturaleza pues para que no pillaran que se hizo en set fue lo mas alejado de la ciudad

ML: JA! pues tu eres la unica que no aspiras aire fresco la montañana Paos es maravillosa

18: Ya basta de charla vamos donde el famoso set - y asi las tres amas de casa se adrentaron al set que hiva hacer su nuevo hogar una semana y media

AX: Ah! veo que ya llegaron miren señoritas estos van hacer sus acompañantes bueno ustedes ya se conocen asi que no veo porque presentarlos ah pero solo una persona ella es Akane y asi ya se completan los 4 hombres y 4 mujeres con su permiso me voy-dijo queriendose ir de ahy lo mas rapido por las caras de las madres

18/ML/BL: USTEDES!-dijeron señalandolos

HOLA!-dijeron Yamcha,El maestro Roshi y Tenshin han ya que 17 solo saludo con la mano

18: Y yo que pense que hiva a alejarme del viejo verde por un rato-dijo susurrandoles a milk y bulma

BL: Ustedes que hacen aqui!-dijo queriendo romper el contrato

YM: Yo vine aqui porque estoy callendo en la banca rota y no soy famoso

TEN: Yo por querer acompañar a Yamcha

MT: Yo porque quiere ver a esa niña linda llamada Angela

17: Porque quise

ML: Agg lo que faltaba un rebelde-dijo en tono de fastidio la pelinegra

18: Hump! Como mierdas contacto a mi hermano!

BL: Dios porque ami porque ami tenia que ser justo Yamcha!

Se siguieron quejando las mujeres mientras que los hombres las veian con cara de Locas

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

CAJERO: Listo 6 boletos señores emm y el dinero?- pregunto el cajero a nuestras niñeras

VG: Kakarotto dale el dinero- dijo empezandose a poner nervioso el principe

GK: -susurrendole a Vegeta- Emmm Vegeta yo no traje dinero

VG: COMOOO QUE NO TRAJISTES DINERO!

?: Tranquilos aqui esta el dinero-dice una figura desde atras de los guerreros

KRL: Gohan! que bueno que llegastes a estos tontos se les olvido traer el dinero

VG: No seas estupido que a ti tambien se te olvido

GH: Bueno bueno tranquilos tienen suerte de que sus esposas los conocen tan bien que me mandaron a darles el dinero

_No me tiene confianza-_piensan los tres adultos

CAJERO: Bueno señores pasen

GK: Listo niños donde quieren montar

MONTAÑA RUSAA!- Gritaron los niños señalando la montaña rusa los adultos saiyans se giran mientras krillin se pone azul

_Oh no vayan preparando el seguro _s_ocial_- pensaron los adultos al mismo tiempo

SR: Bueno disfruten de la montaña rusa si salen con vida

Los tres padres tragon saliva ante esto

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI- los niños no capichi el mensaje

**EN LA MONTAÑA RUSA (SUBIDA)**

VG: Bueno hasta ahora todo vaaaaaaaa BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!- No pudo terminar la frase sin un grito porque la montaña rusa bajo

GK: AAAAAAAAAAHHH ESTOOO ES GENIAAL PERO VOY A VOMII WUUU-dijo vomitando nuestro heroe inocente

KRL: -Con una peluca con el vomito de goku- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH QUE ASCO YOO TAMBIEEN VOY A VOMII WUUUU- Jumm adivinen a quien le cayo el vomito?

VG: AAAAAG ENANO PELON ESPERA A QUE BA WUUUU- Vaya vomitaron su desayuno Q-Q

**MINUTOS DESPUES FIN DE LA MONTAÑA RUSA**

VG: No volvere a montar en esta porqueria WUUU- dijo vomitando en cubo de la basura para luego volver a vomitar por el olor

Ya se sabe que los otros adultos tambien estaban en lo mismo hasta que goku krillin y vegeta de tanto estar dando vueltas se chocaron entre si volviendo a vomitarse y desmayarse

TR: Baa no duraron nada-dijo el diablillo viendo el espectaculo de sus padres

MRN: Yo ya me acostumbre a esto el mio se va a levantar en 3..2..1-y fue asi su padre se levanto- la primera vez se quedo 5 minutos asi

GT: -frunciendo el labio alertando a krillin- Quiero a mi papi y comer y ositos aciditos- obvio esto era obra de su plan ya montado

KRL:-_Piensa piensa krillin ah ya se-_Señor me da su refresco-y antes de que el señor pueda decir mu se lo quito- DESPIERTEEEEEEEEN!-dijo regando el liquido en los saiyans que despertaron hay mismo

GK: Que paso hay un enemigo mataron a milk NOOOOOOOOO BUAAAAAAAA!-tuvo un arranque de emociones el super saiyan

VG: Aver este todavia no desperto DESPIERTA KAKAROTTO ES MUCHO PEOR SEGUIMOS SIENDO NIÑEROS!-dijo dandole un zape pero tambien a punto de llorar nuestro principe

KRL: Asi es seguimos siendo niñeros y muevanse que los niños quieren comer y no soporto oirlos llorar tienen los pulmones de Bulma- y asi entre quejas y quejas llegaron al restaurante

MESERO: Bueno señores que les traigo-pregunto de forma hablame el mesero

VG: Un menú insecto

GK: Dos menus

GT/TR: CUATRO MENUS!-dijeron espantando al camarero

KRL: Emmm yo quiero una sopa de guineo una empanada de carne una soda y tu que quieres mi niña-_Porfin alguien decente_ piensa el camarero

MRN: Yo quiero un menu infantil :D-dijo con sabiduria marron

MESERO: Emmm claro señores ya se los traigo jaja SEGURIDAAAAAAAD!- _estos sujetos pidieron 4 menus ni con el salario de toda mi vida pagarian eso _penso el mesero

VG: QUEE! HABER INSECTO TENEMOS HAMBRE ASI QUE DANOS LO QUE PEDIMOS O TU TRASERO ESTARA EN EL INFIERNOO!-dijo con la mano real en el cuello del mesero

GK: Vamos vegeta no seas tan agresivo mire señor usted cree que no podemos pagar bueno este señor aqui presente- señala a vegeta- es el esposo de la heredera de la corporacion capsula asi que TRAIGANOS LA COMIDAAAA!- Goku puede ser muy amable pero cuando se trata de comida se vuelve una fiera

MESERO: Ssii s..se..señ ñor

VG: Más te vale insecto traernos todo en menos de 30 minutos!-grito vegeta a lo que el camarero asintio nerviosamente

KRL:-viendo que el camarero ya se fue- Emmm goku nosotros no trajimos todo ese dinero

GK: Usamos la teletransportacion y ya ademas muero de hambre y si esto pasa aqui pasara en los otros restraurantes tambien

VG: Vaya hasta que porfin usas el cerebro Kakarotto

GK: Gracias..., OYE!

Mientras tanto los diablillos se encontraban dialogando su plan

TR: Bueno que hacemos porque yo no tengo ni idea

MRN: Porque no le ponemos gusanos a la comida de tu papa Trunks? y trajeron las inyecciones y las revistas?- los dos varones asintieron sonriendo malevolamente

GT: Hay que poner en marcha nuestro plan Muajaja

TR: Papa... papa... PAPAAAAA!

VG: Que quieres mocoso-pregunto exasperado Veggie

TR/MRN/GT: Podemos ir al baño?-Preguntaron los 3 al mismo tiempo

VG: Claro mocosos o se van a orinar ahy-dijo y las personas lo miraron con asco pues lo dijo muuy fuerte

SÑRS: ESTAMOS COMIENDO IDIOTA!

VG: AGG NO ME IMPORTA TERRICOLAS ESTUPIDOS!

Y Despues de esto los chiquillos se fueron al "baño"

TR: Dios y yo pense que nos hivan a preguntar por que los tres bueno nuestros papas son mas idiotas de lo que pense

MRN_e_: Si bueno donde demonios queda la cocina

GT: Emmm por alla-dijo señalando una habitacion que decia "chicken" o algo asi xDD se me olvido cocina en ingles Q.Q

MRN: Bueno dame la revista la pondre de servilleta de la sopa

TR: Dame los gusanos Goten

GT: Ten y las inyecciones?

MRN: Aqui estan-dijo entregandoselas

TR/MRN/GT: MANOS A LA OBRA!

Y Asi los niños pusieron su plan a funcionar obviamente le salio muy bien pues sus madres son tremendas estrategas

TR: Listo Jajajaja ya quiero ver la cara de mi Papa cuando vea los gusanos

GT: Mi papa va a salir corriendo cuando vea las inyecciones

MRN: Y El mio chorreara sangre aveces pienso que es mas pervertido que el Maestro Roshi esperen..-lo medito- Nah

JAJAJAJAJAJA- se escucho en todo el restaurante

VG: Que rayos fue eso?

KRL: No se mira Vegeta ya trajeron la comida

GK: COMIDAAAAAAAAA!- se avalanzo goku al camarero que hizo derramar la sopa de krillin la bebida de vegeta y a goku le salto una inyeccion!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH UNA INYECCIOOOOON LO SABIA LO SABIA ME VAN A PINCHAR!-Grito como loco goku siendo sujetado por Vegeta

VG: Callate Kakarotto estamos en un restaurante Y USTEDES QUE AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GUSANOOOOS OH NO AQUI VA OTRA VEZ LA MONTAÑA RUSA!-vomito vegeta porque tenia gusanos por toda la cara

KRL: Ahh esperen que es esto! AHHHHHHHH- rompio el libro por ver la revista

TR/MRN/GT: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

MRN: CALLERON! JAJAJA

TR: Bueno camarero denos la comida

GT: SII YUPI COMIDAA!

TR/MRN:_ De tal palo tal astilla _piensan los dos niños

Mientras que en el set de C.C Y los tres adultos piensan: _ESTO ES UN NUEVO INFIERNO_

**FIN CAPITULO 2**


	3. La playa y el primer dia de firmacion

**NIÑERAS Z CAPITULO 3**

**LA PLAYA** Y** EL PRIMER DIA DE FIRMACION**

VG: No vuelvo a ese fulano Parque de Torturas

GK: Me traume mi peor pesadilla Comida con inyecciones y para completar no pude comer nada-se quejo el super saiyan

KRL: Esos meseros si son pervertidos porque tienen esas revistas-dijo cubriendose con un pañuelito

Esas y otras quejas mas fueron los que escucharon los chiquillos mientras los mencionados se reian por lo bajo y es que ya sabian la fase 2 de su plan...

MRN/TR/GT: LA PLAYAA!-dijeron con una telepatia impresionante hasta parecia que estuvieran conectados

KRL/GK/VG: LA ¿QUEEE?

MRN: La playa veran una playa es como la kamehouse pero con mas arena por donde caminar

TR: Si y me entere por mi madre que Liliana va hacer un concierto para salvar a los animales en extincion-Ojo no se si exista la cantante pero voy hacer yo :3 canto muy bien pero tengo panico escenico

VG: Y Quien esa tal Lorena

LILIANAA!-Gritan los infantes

GK: Bueno iremos a la playa pero primero vamos a comer a la Corporacion que en el restaurante no nos dejaron comer-dijo mientras la barriga le suena piediendo comida-ven me encuentro en un estado critico

KRL: Bueno alguien save programar los robots porque yo no se cocinar- es obvio que Trunks savia como programar los robots pero era muuy obediente con su madre preparo un perfecto plan lastimosamente la playa queda para la tercera fase

De eso todos negaron con la cabeza y lo que sorprendio a los chiquillos fue que Trunks tambien ooh asi es tenian un plan y por nada del mundo los adultos se hivan a salvar de esta

TR: Yo no se programar los robots asi que ustedes tendran que hacer la comida- Los saiyans son buenos comiendo pero...¿lo seran cocinando?

VG: A noo eso no es trabajo para un principe como YO! eso les toca a los de clase baja que lo hagan Kakarotto y el enano Pelon-dijo dispuesto a marcharse a la Camara de Gravedad cuando..

TR: No papi querido-notese el sarcasmo-tu tambien tienes que ayudar porsupuesto si no quieres que llamar a mi madre

_Eso del chantaje lo saco de la_ _madre_-Penso Vegeta

MRN: Mientras nosotros estaremos viendo Discovery Kids

GT: SIII! Ya quiero ver si Twiligt Sporwel consiguio vencer a la princesa Luna YUPIII!- Y quien dijo que la montaña Paoz no tenia televesion

GK: Vamos vegeta tengo mucha hambre

KRL: Yo tambien ya que solo los niños comieron nuestros platos se fueron a la basura y no nos permitieron pisar de nuevo el restaurante por "Desastre Colectivo"-dijo haciendo las comillas

VG: Agg empezemos esto de una vez-dijo abriendo la nevera-Bueno vamos a necesitar esto y esto ammmm esto tambien, esto se ve aceptable, ah y esto! Listo miren sabandijas ahora preparensen porque seremos los mejores chefs de la ciudad- dijo con entusiasmo levantando la batidora mientras a los otros dos les corria una gotita en la cabeza

GK: Emmm bueno y como se cocina hay mira una nota..._"Vegeta ya sabia que terminarian cocinando asi que para hacer una sopa decente lo..."-_ Bueno en la carta decia toodo clarito pero como yo no se cocinar y me da flojera ver en internet como se hace una sopa pongamos los puntos suspensivos ¬¬-Listo vegeta la nota dice esto

KRL: Si eso dice bueno manos a la obra- dijo mientras le pasaba la hoja a Vegeta para que siguieran las instrucciones

VG-pensando_ asi que la mujer tenia todo planeado jummm al parecer soy muy abierto con ella_-Bueno sabandijas empezemos-lo que los adultos no sabian es que la "sopa" la sabotearon los pequeños ya que como buenos estrategas le pusieron salsa de tomate,azucar,cafe para mantener despiertos a los adultos para lo que les espera y al final agua de coco

Un minutos minutos despues los adultos estaban con arina hasta los cabellos-pobre krillin-y en el caso de krillin hasta la calva y con cilantros esparcidos por su cuerpo hasta que porfin hicieron la sopa para los tres adultos en este caso una olla para sancocho extra familiar

GK: Vualaaa-dijo Goku mostrando la sopa que por nada del mundo parecia sopa si no mas bien algo sacado del retrete

KRL: A mi ya se me quito el hambre ¬¬-dijo el pelon mirando la sopa con cara de asco

VG: Kakarotto cometelo tu primero-dijo dandole la olla a Goku

GK: No Jejeje ami tambien se me quito el hambre

KRL/VG: MILAGROOOO-dijeron pozando sus manos en el pecho y mirando al cielo

VG: Pero insisto Kakarotto comete la sopa tu primero-dijo siendo observados por los chiquillos que trataban de aguantarse las ganas de reirse asi que decidieron que necesitaban un empujoncito

GK: no tu

VG: no tu

GK: no tu

VG: No t..-No pudo terminar por que Trunks le dio un empujoncito a su padre tirando la sopa a Goku a Krillin y a el y como de repente jumm si claro los "angelitos" salieron y al ver la cocina y a sus padres dijeron con cara de sorpresa

MRN/GT/TR: ¿QUE PASOO AQUI?

GK/KRL/VG: FUE LA SOPA!-dijeron señalando la olla de sancocho..VACIA

TR: Jump aqui no hay nadaa

QUEEEEEEEE!-gritaron los adultos

MRN: Miren mejor tomense unos cafecitos _los necesitaran penso_ y nos vamos a la playa mas cercana entendido?- dijo no mas bien ordeno Marron

Los adultos asintieron la cabeza

**EN EL CUARTO DE TRUNKS (CUARTEL SECRETO XD)**

TR: Y Yo que pense que como dijo mi papa hivan a ser "Los mejores cocineros de la ciudad"-dijo con sarcasmo y riendo con sus amigos

GT: Jumm pero lo mejor estara en la playa Oye Trunks y cuando es el Programa que protagonizan nuestras madres-dijo mirando un reloj en la pared

TR: No se mi madre dijo que a las 5:00 pm yo estoy emocionado tenemos seis horas en la playa tenemos que ir a los camerinos de Liliana a decirle que si nos sube a la plataforma con ella asi nuestros padres quedaran en riduculo en la TV

MRN: Si ademas la madre de Goten dijo que ese tal director les advirtio que convivirian con otras personas Quienes seran-se pregunta para si misma la niña de la casa

GT; No se pero sea lo que sea no presiento nada bueno el concerto de Liliana es a las tres de la tarde osea tenemos cuatro horas para la realizar la operacion "Condor al Nido"- Lel estos niños d ahora poniendole titulo a los planes xD

* * *

**SET DE C.C**

AX: Bueno señoritas y señores-empezo el director mirando a todos-Vamos a empezar a filmar el programa hasta las 4:30 de la tarde para poder subir el video asi que empezemos

BL: Nosotras nos vamos a ver la TV

MT: Yo tambien- se apresuro a decir el Maestro Roshi

18: Olvidese viejo nosotras no vamos a ver chicas semidesnudas en Porno TV

MT: Pero 18 un viejo como yo que ya no puede conquistar chicas almenos necesita ver una para satisfaccer necesidades

18/ML/BL: PUES VAYA A SATISFACCER NECESIDADES CON URANAI BABA!-gritaron las amas de casa dandole con una sarten cada una al viejo pervertido sin contar que ya estaban filmando

BL: Pero que viejo mas cochino como lo soportas todos los dias-Dijo la heredera de a 18

18: Lo amenaze que si se acercaba 5 metros a mi y Marron lo mando a ver a Enma-daiosama-menciono tranquila el Androide

ML: A todo esto donde esta el rebelde de tu hermano-dijo milk dhakdhsa a ella todos les parecen rebeldes buee.. xD

18: No se ni me importa oigan emm... por casualidad el fulano director no dijo que ya empezamos a grabar

UJUUUMM AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH- Se escucho por todo el set pues nustras amas de casa se dieron cuenta que 17 y Akane estaban en sus "cositas"

BL: BUSQUENSE UN HOTEEL!

ML: NO GRITEN TAN FUERTE!

18: HAS LO QUE QUIERAS PERO ESO NO!-Se quejaron las amas de casa mientras la camare captaba la "escenita de los invitados no deseados"

* * *

**LA PLAYA **

**OPERACION "CONDOR AL NIDO"**

TR: Listo todo esta listo mientras Goten y yo distraemos a nuestros padres haciendolos competir con castillos de arena tu Marron nos ayudas a escapar diciendo que se te vino la "menstruacion" y como nuestros padres no saben de esto le decimos que te tenemos que poner una inyeccion y asi nuestros padres se quedan haciendo castillos de arenas mientras nosotros tres vamos al camerino de Liliana ahy noqueamos a los guardias y le explicamos nuestro a plan a Lilian y despues arrastramos a nuestros padres a la primera Fila y de ahy nuestros padres solitoos se humillaran como lo hicieron en la cocina ahora empezemos la operacion: !CONDOR AL NIDO¡-Dijo enorgullecido de su plan el hijo de Vegeta

GT/MRN: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI-Saltan de alegria los chibis

TR: VAMOOOS!

**CON LOS PADRES**

En eso Trunks llega junto a Goten

KRL: Oigan niños donde esta Marron-menciono Krillin preocupado por su hija

TR: Fue al baño bueno padres nosotros queremos hacer un concurso de castillos de arena asi que aqui tienen-dijo entregandoles una cubeta y una pala a sus padres-y no es una pregunta es una orden- alo que Vegeta piensa _Lo que me faltaba YO! El Todo Poderoso Gran Principe de los Sayajins Vegeta II siendo ordenado por un mocoso que verguenza más grande_

Mientras tanto Marron llega donde esta los dos chiquillos y los padres

MRN: Oh no padres me vino la menstruacion-dijo siguiendo el plan de trunks

GK/KRL/VG: ¿QUE ES LA MENSTRACCION? ¿ES UN ENEMIGO? ¿ES UNA CLAVE MORSE PARA DECIR QUE VAN A LLAMAR A SUS MAMAS?-Y como lo suponian los chiquillos ellos no tenian ni idea de que era la menstruacion

TR: Es una enfermedad que se dan en las chicas se cura con una inyeccion

GK:-nervioso- ¿Y es grave?

GT: No solamente dejen nosotros vamos a que le apliquen la inyeccion a Marron y ustedes se quedan aqui completando los castillos de arena

VG: Esta bien mocosos ahora larguense yo termina la corana de arena-dijo mostrando una cubeta de arena que unos instantes seria su "corona"

KRL: Pero Vegeta eso no se queda en...-No pudo terminar porque el cabello azabache se rego todo el balde arena en su cabeza quedandose bañado en arena- tu cabeza

JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA-se escucho en toda la playa

VG: Si valoran sus castillos de arena no se rian!-dijo apuntando a los castillos de arena de Goku y Krillin

* * *

**CON LOS MOCOSOS**

TR: Listo segun yo el camerino de Liliana es por aca-Dijo caminando por los cuerpos inconsientes de los guardias

LI: LALALALALA LECHE CON PAN QUE VENDE MI MA CON SUS REVISTAS PORN STAR LALALA LECHE CON PAN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH Que hacen aqui niños-dijo tapandose con una almohada por que en efecto estaba en ropa interior

TR:-sonrojado- Pues veras Liliana esque necesitamos humillar a nuestros padres y no hay mejor humillacion que la Televisada asi que nos ayudas a subir al escenario cuando canntes-dijo pondiendo una carita de cachoriito

LI: Claro solo haganse en la Primera Fila y yo los subire ahora larguense que ME QUIERO VESTIR!-dijo lanzandosle shampus,almohadas,secadores entre otras

* * *

**CONCIERTO DE LILIANA **

TR: Vamos pa a la primera Fila-dijo un desesperado Trunks arrastrando al Principe de los Orgullosos por toda la gente que los empujaba

LI: Y Con ustedes: ¡UMBRELLA!

You had my heart, and we'll never be worlds apart  
Maybe in magazines, but you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the Dark, You can't see shiny Cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you i'll always share  
Because

En eso Liliana le tiende la Mano a Trunks a Goten y a Marron que con sus padres suben a la tarima y con ella empiezan a cantar

When the sun Shine  
We'll shine Together  
Told you i'll be here Forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath i'm a stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
You can stand under my Umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(ella ella eh eh eh)

En esto se les ve a un Vegeta Goku y Krillin bailando torpemente mientras en un minuto a otro se tropiezan callendo al suelo pos nadie los atrapado asi concluye la cancion con los reflectores y la pantalla grande enfocando a los padres de los retoños

These fancy things, Can't come in between  
You're part of my entity, Here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is Hard, Together we'll mend your heart  
Because

* * *

**CORPORACION CAPSULA **

TV: Y en los escandalos mas cotisados un par de padres en el concierto de Lilian bailan torpemente y se caen de la plataforma eh aqui las imagenes en vivo y en directo y ahora el mono de Britney Spears se orino sobre un periodista...bip

VG: Agg malditos humanos como se atreven a grabarme!

TR:-Aguantondose la risa- Oye pa ya empezo el programa donde sale mi mama prende la TV de nuevo!

VG: Esta bien esta bien mocosos ya voy

TV: Y Aqui esta el programa donde conocemos la Vida de la herdera de la Famosa Corporacion Capsula con sus amigas-dijo el director mientras Vegeta tomaba jugo de naranja- y trajimos unos invitados especiales eh aqui las imagenes-cuando las imagenes aparecen Vegeta escupe el jugo en la cara de Goku y su hijo

VG: ESE INSECTO QUE HACE AHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-dijo furioso el principe saiyan

**FIN CAPITULO 3**


End file.
